


We Met as Kids

by lemon_juices



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All three will end up together, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fuck timelines because who needs those, Happy Ending, M/M, More tags to be added, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_juices/pseuds/lemon_juices
Summary: The first time Tony meets James “Bucky” Barnes is outside one of his mom’s charity gala’s.It was a chilly fall evening, and all the leaves had started to dry up and crumble, slowly falling from the trees. The air was filled with a slightly spiced, smoky smell that wafted out of the gala building.It had been another party to raise money for something, Tony couldn’t quite remember. It was  autumn themed, but it was loud and stuffy and he couldn’t find his mom. Howard had told him to run along before causing any trouble so he stepped outside.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	We Met as Kids

**Author's Note:**

> So here's this little thing I wrote :')  
> I had plans to finish up on it but got sidetracked by other projects, so uh  
> Enjoy

The first time Tony meets James “Bucky” Barnes is outside one of his mom’s charity gala’s. 

It was a chilly fall evening, and all the leaves had started to dry up and crumble, slowly falling from the trees. The air was filled with a slightly spiced, smoky smell that wafted out of the gala building.

It had been another party to raise money for something, Tony couldn’t quite remember. It was autumn themed, but it was loud and stuffy and he couldn’t find his mom. Howard had told him to run along before causing any trouble so he stepped outside.

Tony was seven years old, all dressed up in a fancy suit. He walked down the sidewalk, putting one foot in front of the other when on a bench in front of the building he saw another young boy sitting on it, back slouched. It was faintly illuminated by a lamppost, casting a sickly yellow glow on the kid.

Tony ran across the street after seeing no cars, then plopped himself down on the worn wooden bench.

“My ma say’s you shouldn’t slouch, it’s not good for your posture.” piped young Tony. Up close, under the light he saw the boy had blue eyes and blinked when they gazed at him.

The other kid looked him up and down and sneered. “Yeah I’m sure that’s what your ma says.” he said shortly. Tony frowned.

“She says I shouldn’t slouch because it’s not very becoming.” he said. The other boy rolled his eyes.

“It’s not very becoming.” he mimicked in a high pitched voice. “Whatever. What’s a rich brat like you doing sitting over here with me?” he asked. Tony stood up.

“I-I’m not a brat! And you’re being very rude!” he said hotly, then turned around to stomp away in his shiny black dress shoes. Tony took a few steps when he heard a voice call out.

“W-wait I’m sorry for what I said. I guess I was kind of rude.” Tony turned around.

“Yes you were! You were very rude! I was just trying to make conversation.” he said with a huff. The kid looked uncertain with himself.

“I’m sorry then.” he said. “It’s just… I’ve been having a hard day.” he said with a sigh. Tony returned to the bench and sat back down. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” offered Tony. “Whenever I’m upset Jarvis always has me talk to him about it then I feel better.” The rude kid shrugged.

“Hmph. What does someone like you want to do with me?” he asked. Tony gave an owlish blink.

“What do you mean? I just wanna talk to someone.” he pouted. They smiled.

“Fine. I guess. My name’s James but my friends call me Bucky.”

“Does that mean I can call you Bucky?!” asked Tony excitedly. Bucky frowned.

“No.”

“Ok Bucky.” chirped Tony. He swung his legs back and forth on the bench since he was too short to touch the ground. “Why are you so grumpy?” he asked. Bucky frowned again. He did seem to really like frowning.

“... my best friend Stevie is really sick.” he started in a quiet voice. “He gets sick a lot, but this time it’s really bad. His medicine and all the doctor appointments is really expensive.” 

Tony was silent for a moment. 

“Oh.” he said. “I’m sorry?” Bucky scowled.

“Sorry? For what? For being to rich?” then wrung his hands together. “Anyways, it was nice talking to you kid. I should head home now.” and Tony watched as he hopped off the bench and set off in the opposite direction.

“I’m not a kid! I’m seven years old!” he hollered after Bucky, but the older kid made no response or move to stop. Tony let out another sigh, leaned back on the bench and tilted his head to look up at the glittering stars.


End file.
